


Let's make a deal

by okitasougo (okita)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Business kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okitasougo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did I get a kink for fucking business deals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's make a deal

“Kintoki, would you like to make a deal?” Gintoki lowered his Jump comics, finger in his nose, and looked at his boyfriend. Sakamoto stood in front of him with the most annoying grin on his face. Gintoki squinted at him.

“What are you talking about, Tatsuma?” Sakamoto took Gintoki’s Jump out of his hand and set it on the table next to his chair. “Hey!”  
“I’d like to make a deal with you, Kintoki. I would like the rights to choose our movies during movie night,” Sakamoto said, taking a serious tone. Gintoki raised an eyebrow.

“And what do I get?” Sakamoto grinned. Gintoki gulped. Sakamoto crawled into Gintoki’s lap and wrapped his arms around Gintoki’s neck.

“That’s what we’ll have to figure out, hm?” Sakamoto said lightly into Gintoki’s ear, before spreading kisses down Gin’s neck.

Gintoki was fucked.

“I have a lot to offer you, Kintoki,” Sakamoto purred as Gintoki melted under him. Gintoki was painfully aware of the sounds of Sakamoto’s breaths, the feel of his ass on his lap, his half-hard dick pressed against him.

“M-mm? Like what?” Gintoki said, struggling to keep a challenging smile on his face. Sakamoto slid his hands down Gintoki’s chest, pushing his Yukata down and unzipping his shirt.

“Why don’t I give you a sample?” Sakamoto said, kisses following his hands down Gintoki’s chest. Gintoki sighed and nodded, lifting his hips in an attempt to get some friction. Sakamoto brought a hand down onto Gintoki’s crotch. Gintoki gave a small moan as Sakamoto palmed through his pants, then pulled down his zipper. Sakamoto slinked off of Gintoki’s lap onto his knees of front of Gintoki. Gintoki shivered as Sakamoto pulled down his pants and put his mouth against the fabric of Gintoki’s underwear.

“So, do we have a deal?” Sakamoto asked, looking up at Gintoki. Gintoki blinked a bit, breathing heavy, then laughed.

“Sure, whatever you want, Tatsuma, just get me off. Christ,” Gintoki said with a grin. Sakamoto beamed back at him and pulled down his underwear. Soon, Sakamoto’s mouth was on Gintoki’s dick and Gintoki’s hands were in his hair, tugging on it. Sakamoto hummed against Gintoki’s dick. Gintoki let out a whimper as Sakamoto removed Gintoki’s penis from his mouth.

“Someone’s needy,” Sakamoto said, flicking his tongue over the head of Gintoki’s dick.

“Your fault,” Gintoki huffed. Sakamoto made a noise in agreement, then continued lavishing Gintoki’s dick with attention. He pressed kisses against it that made Gintoki’s breath hitch and gave warm licks that made his toes curl. Sakamoto devoting all his attention to making Gintoki feel good… that thought alone was near too much for him.

“How’s that, Gintoki?” Sakamoto asked, breath warm against Gintoki’s dick. God, Gintoki was done for. His hips jerked as he came, splattering cum on Sakamoto’s face. Sakamoto licked his lips as Gintoki weakly handed him a tissue. Gintoki pulled his pants back up and Sakamoto climbed back into his lap and rested his head on Gintoki’s chest. Gintoki pet his hair, smiling.

“I think I’m starting to see the appeal of those business deals you love so much,” he said. Sakamoto laughed and nuzzled Gintoki’s chest.


End file.
